freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Accel Turn
Accel Turn (アクセルターン Akuseru Tān), or Accelerating Turn, is a battle technique employed by Pandoras. It is a High End Skill created by Kazuha Aoi. Taught to third-year Pandora students, Accel Turn gives a Pandora a temporary boost of speed that makes them hard to track by Nova, normal people, or Limiters. Accel Turn works by storing kinetic energy in one's body, reinforced by a Volt Texture, and then releasing that energy to achieve an explosive boost in speed.Freezing Manga; Chapter 179 According to Ingrid Bernstein, this Turn is a great skill against Nova, but not against Pandora since it gives a lot of openings, making the Pandora vulnerable to counteractions. Speed: 170.15m/s, 380.60mph or Mach 0.5 These calculations are based on what Julia Munberk said to Cassie Lockheart about her Quadruple Accel being Mach 2. Accel Variants Double Accel Double Accel (ダブルアクセル, Daburu Akuseru) is a variant of the Accel Turn that allows a Pandora to go twice as fast than with a regular Accel. It is usually performed by doing one Accel followed by another. Speed: 340.30m/s, 761.21mph or Mach 1 No-Interval Double Accel The No-Interval Double Accel is a special variant of the Double Accel without the brief lag in between jumps. This is a unique Accel only used by Arnett McMillan, Satellizer L. Bridget, and Su-Na Lee. Speed: 340.30m/s, 761.21mph or Mach 1 (perpetual motion) Triple Accel Triple Accel (トリプルアクセル, Toripuru Akuseru) is a variant of the Accel Turn that is three times faster than a regular Accel. It is usually performed by doing one Accel followed by another, much like Double Accel. Satellizer L. Bridget is one of the many users of Triple Accel. Speed: 510.45m/s, 1141.81mph or Mach 1.5 No-Interval Triple Accel A variant of the Accel Turn that is three times the speed of a normal Accel, without the lag in-between jumps. This Accel was used by Arnett McMillan in her battle royal against Ticy Phenyl for the title of Class President. Cassie Lockheart also used this against Julia Munberk. Speed: 510.45m/s, 1141.81mph or Mach 1.5 (perpetual motion) Quadruple Accel Quadruple Accel (クワトロフルアクセル, Kuwadorofuru Akuseru) is a variant of the Accel Turn that is four times faster than a regular Accel. It is a technique developed by Cassie Lockheart. She is one of two Pandora to ever perform it, earning her the nickname "Godspeed of the East", from this being (then) the ultimate speed and her being at East Genetics. The other Pandora known to be able to perform Quadruple Accel are Satellizer L. Bridget and Isuzu Sawatari. Speed: 680.60m/s, 1522.41mph or Mach 2 Possible Quintuple Accel Quintuple Accel (五重 アクセル, Gojū Akuseru) is five times faster than a regular Accel and outclasses Cassie Lockheart's Quadruple Accel. It was performed by Satellizer L. Bridget while in her Nova Form state. Speed: 850.75m/s, 1903.07mph or Mach 2.5 Transcendent Accel This is is the fastest known Accel to date, being at least six times faster than a regular Accel. During the 12th Nova Clash, Satellizer uses her new transcendental abilities to reach this speed and decapitates the Pandora Class Nova in a perfectly timed attack, but it took her a lot of time to charge and she crashed under the magnitude of her speed after unleashing the Accel. The Transcendent Accel reduces Satellizer's Soul Energy compression rate to 7300/15000. Freezing Chapter 218 She has since learned to recover from using the attack much more quickly and reach this Accel repeatedly. Speed: 1020.87m/s, 2283,62mph or Mach 3 Dimension Accel An Accel variant show-cased by Arcadia Aoi and Windy May Aoi during the 13th Nova Clash. Although the exact specifics are unknown, this Accel appears to be the strongest version yet, allowing the user to move between dimensions for a split second. Valkyrie Accel Variants Tachyon Accel Tachyon Accel (タキオン アクセル, Takion Akuseru) is an Accel Turn unique to Valkyries. Unlike the No-Interval Accel's which are of their own subtype, this Accel automatically has no breaks upon activation. According to a conversation between Gengo Aoi and Scarlett Ohara, a Tachyon Accel is superior to a Quadruple Accel. Octuple Tachyon Octuple Tachyon (8倍の タキオン, 8-Bai no Takion) is the unique Tachyon Accel deployed by Ouka Tenjouin. It is by far the fastest Tachyon Accel among the Valkyrie body; however she is not able to implement it's usage right from the bat, as it needs to charge up first. Octuple itself stands for eight fold of something, which implies that the Octuple Tachyon is eight times faster than the average Tachyon. The force from this Accel allowed Ouka to demolish a Type-S dummy Nova's head with a single attack. Speed: 2722.32m/s, 1216mph or Mach 8 Unique Accel Variants Accel-Tempest .]] Accel-Tempest is a combination of Accel Turn and Tempest Turn, comprised into a single technique. The only known users of this particular technique are Satellizer L. Bridget and Arnett McMillan. The Accel-Tempest combination is shown to include any variant of Accel Turn that the user knows while using the Tempest Turn to make two after-images. Thus it can also be described as a whole new skill with its own distinct variants. Detailed explanation, however, has not be given yet on this skill. Stigmata Amplification During the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc, Cassie uses a technique called Stigmata Amplification. Although the exact speed is unknown, the technique allowed Cassie to dodge a sound wave traveling at Mach 3, surpassing at least Quadruple Accel. Notable Accel Users *Kazuha Aoi (inventor) *Satellizer L. Bridget *Rana Linchen (anime only) *Arnett McMillan *Cassie Lockheart *Holly Rose *Amelia Evans *Elizabeth Mably *Jessica Edwin *Isuzu Sawatari *Su-Na Lee Notable Tachyon Users *Tiziana Ferrari *Ouka Tenjouin *Franka Porsche Trivia *Pandora who can only perform the Accel Turn are called Accel-type Pandora. *'Tachyon' is a Greek derivation from "ταχύς" (synonymic to fast) made as a neuter term with the Greek "-ον" (-on). This particle has imaginary mass which means that its velocity always is faster than light.Wikipedia: tachyon See Also *Tempest Turn *Illusion Turn Footnotes References Category:Technical terms